


Evermore

by hauntedelation



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, Sand Castle (2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baby fever, brief mention of anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedelation/pseuds/hauntedelation
Summary: For as long as you’ve known Sy, he was a man who honored his word. You didn’t think that one Christmas would mark the beginning of a wonderful journey with him.
Relationships: Captain Syverson (Sand Castle) & Reader, Captain Syverson (Sand Castle)/Original Female Character(s), Captain Syverson (Sand Castle)/Reader, Captain Syverson/You, Henry Cavill/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Evermore

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t see myself having children. I personally want to have my own goals in life surrounded around my career and traveling. But, girl, as I was writing this, I was challenged. It was way too easy to think about having a baby with a man like Sy, or any of Henry’s characters. [Just look at this y'all.](https://tinabean37.tumblr.com/post/620760647255425024/will-someone-get-this-man-a-baby-already-i) 😫 This is super fluffy so please beware! Proofreading happened, if there is any errors, it was not intentional.

Gif credit to [henry-cavlll](https://henry-cavlll.tumblr.com/post/613018495452692480/i-know-the-place-thank-you-and-were-sorry-for)

_(Picture found on Pinterest, I don’t own it!)_

➽─────────────❥

He really meant it when he promised that he was going to put a baby in you.

It was those days where Sy would rasp filthy vows into your ear, rocking those powerful hips into you and pinning you to the current surface he was ravishing you on.

With the stamina of a wild stallion, your boyfriend would always work you well until you were _dripping_ in sweat and tapping out. Those favorable moments had unsurprisingly plopped you and him into parenthood.

It was frightening, to be truthful. You were still young, dumb, and in love; having a baby wasn’t something you were sure that you were ready for. But, after a missed period, you couldn’t ignore the feeling in your gut. That single blue bar was real and had strikingly shown against the white of the pregnancy test.

Your suspicions were validated. As you sat on the lid of the toilet seat, eyes boring down at the stick in your hand, the beginnings of anxiety filled your chest cavity. _How would Sy react?_

The test was hidden away, you planned for at least until tomorrow. You couldn’t remember exactly where you had stashed the item. It must have been in a horrible spot because you went without it for a mere _two hours_ before you saw it again in the thick fingers of your beloved.

“Baby?… What’s this?”

You were never that good at hiding your worries from him.

His brow was furrowed as he peered at the white stick. He held it up in the air in front of his face, tilting his buzzed head curiously. You watched his jaw tighten in thought.

You grimaced and halted your slicing of the dinner vegetables. A tremor in your fingers made the knife in your hands a far more dangerous object. You set it down and dug your fingers in the kitchen towel.

It did not take the Captain long before his baby blues widened and landed on you.

You picked at the polish of your nails and avoided his eyes for the longest you could. Tension within you was on _high,_ compressing and twisting the insides of your stomach. The kitchen was without a sound for far too long, Sy waited patiently for your answer.

In your mind, you prayed, begged whatever God that was out there that Sy wouldn’t be resentful. You didn’t even know if _he_ would want a baby. _Oh, please._ You remember hearing his heavy footfalls creeping closer until he was directly in front of you.

Sy was far from it.

The pregnancy test was sat down gently onto the countertop, away from the cutting board and the food. You saw his black work boots surround your sock-clad feet, his large palms cupped your cheeks.

“Dumplin’? Is that what I think it is?” He whispered.

Sy was pulling your attention back to him, humming deep in his chest. He had a hint of a smile on his lips, anticipation killing the man. You knew you couldn’t leave him hanging. Your hands steadied themselves against his broad chest, shakily nodding.

“Look at me, Dumplin’."

Your lover pressed his forehead to yours, nuzzling his nose against yours. Those eyes were shining down at you, excitement welling up within them.

"You _wanna_ do this?” His brows lifted in concern, searching your brain for any sign of hesitation or uncertainty.

His hold on you, the way that his thumbs brushed along your cheeks and brought you back down to him. Sy left that door open, letting you see that this decision was all on you.

The man had a peephole into your soul, right through the outer shell, Sy could see you. Visions of you and him navigating through this tangled jungle flashed into your head. With all of the doubt, and all of the second-guessing, your mind coordinated with your heart and you felt peace with finalizing your answer.

“I…I think that I do.”

You had no way to hold in your giggles as he fervently pressed wet kisses along your lips and cheeks.

That day you saw your bear of a man drop to his knees for the very first time. His biceps hugging around your stomach and tugging you into his embrace. He pressed his face into your body, kissing the clothed skin and releasing hushed laughs.

It felt surreal, your brain was working to register it all as your man held you in his arms. Your eyes were trained outside the dainty kitchen window, watching cars zip to and fro. You could feel your fingers drop to rub at his hardened shoulders and the buzzed hair on his scalp.

“You’re going to be a daddy, Sy."

This was real; right here, right now. This was the beginning of a new adventure with the love of your life. He confirmed it to you proudly in his joyful tone.

"I’m gonna be a _daddy._ "

➽─────────────❥

The passing nine months were filled with a storm of emotions, questions, panic attacks, and a myriad of other things. It had lasted from the moment in the kitchen all the way until the day you were in the hospital room.

What should the baby be named? How many clothes should be bought? How many diapers need to be bought? Should we breastfeed or should we use formula? Do we need a breast pump? What if we pick her up too much? What if we don’t pick her up enough?

_When should we tell our parents?_

He was there, right behind you every step of the way. Telling your parents wasn’t too big of an ordeal. The only critic had been your father, glaring daggers at Sy during the whole visit you had with them five months in.

He won the old man over after showing him the floor plans of a certain home to be built.

Sy stepped up and implemented each change necessary that would ensure you and your daughter’s comfort. Oh, when he heard of the gender, he went absolutely _fanatical._

That new house was built, far out in the countryside, where you could watch deer and foxes roam peacefully about. It had the wrap around porch that you wanted and the vegetable garden in the back.

Of course, Sy purchased land, several dozen anchors enclosed privately just for you and your little family. He spent weeks finalizing the security system protecting the exterior and interior of your property. There is not a blind spot on the camera system whatsoever.

Additionally, the man got his hands dirty decorating the baby’s room in pastel pinks, blues, and lilac. He filled the room with mountains of toys, clothes, and supplies for your baby.

You recall one peaceful morning leaning against the doorframe. The sun was shining splendidly bright through the clear windows of the baby room, illuminating Sy, and everything else in the room.

You observed the muscles in his back as he carefully constructed the bed for your daughter. The sinew stretched and shifted as he moved around the slabs of glossy wood.

That morning you were free from the early sickness that always seemed to rattle you. Your belly was plump, and you were set any day now for your daughter to arrive.

When Sy looked up at you, with that lopsided smile under his bushy beard, you knew in your heart that everything was going to be _alright._

You were thankful, incredibly so for having Sy as the man that you fell in love with.

➽─────────────❥

"Oh, _shh shh,_ sweet angel, I’m here.”

The tiny bundle in his arms wailed stridently, releasing pitiful hiccups and sighs to catch her breath.

Syverson was reclined on the length of the living room couch. The man stretched his legs, kicking off his slippers and groaning lowly at the pop of his aching joints.

His baby girl had been fussy for most of the early morning, certainly not wanting to be sat down for very long. Today was the day that she was brought home, Christmas day.

The girl in question was named _Laila Belle L/n-Syverson._ This choice came weeks before the girl’s birth, during a perusing through an old family album.

.

.

.

_You sat between Sy’s legs while he was watching a football game on the T.V., palm resting on your bulbous belly. You had gone a while without saying much, and the man grew curious as to what you were doing._

_He leaned his head over your shoulder, chest pressed firmly against your back. His beard scratched roughly at the side of your cheek, but his plush lips soothed that familiar burn._

_“Whatcha lookin’ at, Baby?”_

_Your finger pointed to your late aunt, the regal woman beaming brightly in the old photograph. Your arms were wrapped around her shoulders as you both cheesed at the camera. This photograph was a distant memory, but you remember that day you spent with your dear aunt, two days before you left home for college._

_You held back the tear in your eyes as you thought back to those memories of that woman, stifling a sniffle. You knew that she would be looking down at you with all her love and praise at the woman you had become._

_Sy’s big arms hugging your body brought you back into the present._

_“I’m looking at my aunt, Laila."_

_He grunted, his eyes following your finger to the image. A thought started to manifest in the back of his mind while he watched you reminisce. His attention was taken back by the announcer’s voice on the television, in the back of his mind he saw it, the perfect name._

.

.

.

When you brought your girl home, Sy insisted that you rested in bed. The last several days took every ounce of your energy out of you. You spent _sixteen_ agonizing hours in labor, that will do the trick in draining anyone. The man was a worry-wart over you. Without your daughter there, he would be right there with you in bed, (for as long as you wanted him.)

Well, he could be there anyway, but, there was some much-needed bonding to be done with Sy and Laila. You would be up later to celebrate this holiday right with them.

So there he was, holding his baby girl— _baby Laila,_ in his arms. Sy thought that the name fit the beautiful little girl. The instant he was graced with her presence the man fell in love, for the second time. He shed tears, no, he just about _bawled_ alongside his daughter when he first held her tiny body.

From then on, he couldn’t get enough of her. The big burly man was wrapped around Laila’s finger. He picked her up at every chance he could, cooing sweet words to her and speaking to her about anything and everything.

"Why’re cryin’ little girl? _Shh,_ Daddy’s here.”

Laila’s feelings about coming home must have been met with apprehension, poor girl. After tucking you in, and making sure that you were okay, your daughter’s cries broke the serene silence of the home.

With the girl already being changed and fed, Sy figured she just needed some attention. He took her all around the house, whispering about the different things residing in it. Sy even took her to see Aika in her dog bed, the man held a watchful eye as the hound peered up with interest at the tiny human.

He spent some time touring his daughter around because the sun was just about rising when he made it to the living room.

The T.V. screen was displaying the news, snow was to come on this Christmas morning, and was set to bring several inches. He could see the flakes falling outside the window next to him. The lights on the grand tree in the room shimmered and sparkled, leaving everything looking like a colorful dream.

Sy was lost in thought as he looked at everything around him, drifting his attention from the Christmas tree and the presents under it to the crackling fire under the T.V., to the dozens of family pictures hung up in the room, falling to the bundle in his hands.

At that very instant, Sy knew that he received everything that he _ever_ wanted.

He hummed low to himself as his large palm patted Laila’s bottom. His other hand cradled her neck and her head, while he brought her closer to his chest. Sy gazed down at her, blue eyes _teaming_ with adoration. She was still gasping, but her cries lowered in volume.

He remembered what the nurse said to him about embracing his daughter skin-to-skin. With the sixty minutes that he does that, it will bring them both close together.

Sy carefully unraveled Laila’s blanket, keeping her back and her head still covered. As a result, she protested, whimpering noisily at the sudden loss of comfort. But her cries were soon satiated when her body was met with an immense wave of warmth, and a slow-pounding heartbeat.

The man threw another blanket down to cover his legs and was careful to let her stay under her own. He could feel her little body begin to relax under his hand. She was almost swallowed up whole against Sy’s broad chest, her head barely covering a fraction of the space.

“There you go, Daddy’s _right_ here.”

Sy’s lifted his fingers on his free hand and brushed them delicately along Laila’s forehead and temple, eyes never leaving her.

“I’ll always be here, baby doll…I don’t wanna miss a _thing_ in your life…I wanna be here for everything, for you _and_ your Momma.”

He could feel an intense flood of joy in his heart, bubbling over and spilling.

Syverson _never_ thought he would be graced with the family that he has today. The man spent years upon years either alone or pushing away love. His career was meant for that kind of life: the lone ranger. It was difficult to be with a family if you tried, and Sy didn’t want that burden on his lover, or his children.

He knew that he would give it all up for you. From the day he met you at that block party, you were looking so enchanting in that sundress, simply laughing and drinking with your friends. The man could hardly look away.

You brought so much love and comfort into his dark world, you guided him through many long nights and left him feeling utterly blessed. He _couldn’t_ find the right words for what he felt at this moment as he held his daughter against him.

He was the luckiest man _alive_. He—he had to have been touched by the hand of God when he met you. There was no other way to explain it. And he was ready, full well for this ride you two are starting to embark on. The man was going to be the best father that he could to Laila.

Sy’s fingers continued to play along with her head of soft curls. He chuckled softly, thinking about the mess of coils that this baby will be graced with.

“You’re gonna have the curliest hair, little girl…you get it from your Momma…and your Daddy.”

He sighed through his nose and let his head rest against the couch cushion, Sy forgot about what his hair looked like without that classic buzzed style. You’ve never seen Sy with his longer hair, even in the couple of years that you had known him.

His tired eyes slid shut, still brushing his fingertips on her head, savoring the feel of her skin against his. _Maybe I should grow my hair back out,_ he thought.

Syverson knew that you would have a field day with that.

➽─────────────❥


End file.
